nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 7
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (1st, 97 points) | final_result = 11th, 116 points | prev = 6 | next = 8 }} Denmark took part in the 7th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Liverpool, United Kingdom. The country was represented by Aura Dione with the song "In Love with the World". The entry was selected via the 3rd edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 11th place in the final with 116 points. Before North Vision Just a few weeks before the 6th edition started, DR opened a poll asking the Northfans to choose two artists that would like to return for Denmark. The candidates were Amaranthe, Aura Dione, Medina and Electric Lady Lab. After two weeks of voting, Aura Dione and Medina were selected to compete in the duels of the 3rd edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03 was the 3rd edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 7. Hosted by Bryan Rice, eight songs competed in the selection which consisted of seven duels, all held at Gigantium in Aalborg. Medina and Aura Dione were picked to compete in the selection. Both artists had to select four songs to compete with in the duels. Each artist came against themselves in the quarter-finals and semi-finals. The eight songs of the selection were presented between 1 and 8 January 2014. Results The quarter-finals were held from 10 to 20 January, the semi-finals from 20 to 25 January while the final was held from 25 to 27 January. In the final duel, one song by Medina and Aura were against; "In Love with the World" and "Har du glemt". "In Love with the World" performed by Aura Dione was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. | "Ensom" | 1503 | | "Black Lights" | 1395 | '"Har du glemt" | '''1605 | | '"In Love with the World" | '1363 | "Song for Sophie" | 1207 | | | 1350 | '"Friends" | '1450 | | "Ensom" | 983 | '"Har du glemt" | 1817 | | '"In Love with the World" | '''1799 | "Friends" | 801 | | '"In Love with the World" | '''2891 | "Har du glemt" | 1609 |color=yes }} At North Vision in the opening ceremony in Liverpool.]] At the allocation drawn, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the second semi-final. Aura performed 11th in the second semi-final where she got the first place with 97 points. On the day of the results, Denmark was announced as the seventh qualifier, making it the sixth appearance of Denmark in the final. Like in the semi-final, Denmark was drawn to perform at the 11th place following Iceland and preceding Morocco. Aura scored 116 points getting two sets of 12 points from Armenia and Romania and placing 11th. In the awards for the edition, Aura was nominated for the Best Female Artist while "In Love with the World" was nominated for the Best Northern Song. However, none of them won on their respective category. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Ole Tøpholm served as the final television commentator for third time while Mads Vangsø replaced Lise Rønne as the semi-finals television commentator. Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for second time. Ida Corr was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. '''Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 7 Category:NVSC 7 countries